Rose and Silver Locket
by Kataang 4ever and ever
Summary: A story in which Robin forgets a very important occassion after an exhausting solo mission that Batman put him through. The Boy Wonder finds a very good way to make it up to his wonderful girlfriend, but forgiving was exactly her forte. A single rose and a silver locket could change her demanding manner though, besides, his most guarded secret will be revealed to her if she agrees.
1. Chapter 1

It was an honest mistake.

Batman had wanted Robin to go on a solo mission to practice his newly learnt punch, one that took the Boy Wonder at least four days to perfection it, and in Batman's standards, it was pretty long.

So, after Robin finished his surprisingly exhausting mission he went straight to bed without a second thought on what he had to do today or tomorrow. He didn't even give it a second thought when Zatanna was the last thing he pictured in his head right before he went to bed, no wonder she'd been so mad the next morning. Now, the Boy Blunder was trying hard to reason with his pretty girlfriend, who had gotten him a jacket with the colors of his Robin uniform and a yellow bat on the back of the leather, for their _one year anniversary. _Dick had been so sure he'd forgotten something the night before! Why hadn't he put more thought into it?

Robin's sunglasses were on him at the moment, and he couldn't be any happier, if Zatanna saw his eyes at that moment she would probably start tearing up at his pleading blue irises. Boy Wonder was just so frustrated that he couldn't make her listen to him for one single _second. _

"Look, Robin, I don't think you understand. It was our one-year anniversary, and I reminded you of it this Monday so you wouldn't forget, that was only five days ago. How could you forget?"

Dick wanted to roll his eyes, he had been thinking about their anniversary for longer than she thought. He hadn't needed the reminding, he was actually going to buy the present for her yesterday, a silver locket with their names engraved on it (being the adopted son of a millionaire had it's advantages), but with the mission he went on to fight Two-Face, it had totally slipped his mind. It had been an honest mistake on his part!

"Zee, you know I would never forget intentionally, Batman sent me out to a really tiring mission yesterday, and I forgot! I was really tired, but I promise you, stay whelmed because I can make it up to you. Just give me a few hours, I'll see you here at, let's say, four o'clock? Sounds asterous? See you then, Zee!"

With that, Dick bolted out to one of the zeta-beams in the Cave, showing his thumbs up at Zatanna, an encouraging smile on his face. He heard her give a heavy sigh and caught a one-second glimpse of her leaving towards Artemis, M'gann, and Rocket to probably share girly gossip.

A few seconds later Robin appeared in Gotham City, his sunglasses off his face so no one would know he was hiding. He was going to buy Zatanna the locket, even if it took him longer than what he had planned. Dick straightened out his white t-shirt and black trousers, Zatanna's jacket hanging from his hand. If someone saw the bat symbol they would probably ask, 'You're a bat fan, Grayson? Never thought of you as one.' To which he would have an all too practiced remark on how it was a gift for his cousin, and blah blah blah. It wasn't necessary to go into details on that.

Dick went into the jewelry store he decided to go to for buying the gift a few nights back, and found it to be almost completely empty, but he wasn't too surprised, it _was_ very expensive here. He went up to a worker after spotting the silver locket he pictured looked perfect on Zatanna, "Excuse me, but can ask for a favor? It is my girlfriend and I's one year anniversary, and I would really appreciate it if you could make an engraving on the inside of this locket." Dick pointed at the necklace he wanted for his girlfriend, and the clerk smiled in appreciation, "Good choice, Mr. Grayson. We certainly would be able to make an engraving, sir." Dick would have been surprised if he hadn't known most people knew who he was and what he looked like, television often lets people know your basic info.

"That sounds aster-uh, great! Now, would you be able to make it for today, at, let's say…three pm? Three and a half at the latest, I really need to get this done." Dick hurried his speech while looking at his watch, it was only twelve pm, but still, he wanted to make sure he had everything ready for what he was planning on. The clerk looked troubled, "Mr. Grayson, it would take a great deal of time to make the perfect engraving, and what exactly would you want it to say? The least words the better, you should know."

Then, Dick had his own share of troubled expression, he wanted the engraving to say his and Zatanna's name, but he couldn't let his girlfriend know he was Dick Grayson, and he couldn't let the clerk know he was Robin. So he made a risky yet safe move, "The engraving would have to say, 'D & Z', that okay for three hours of work?"

The clerk smiled in appreciation, "It can certainly be done fast. Now, we'll put the locket into work, but first you have to pay, sir." Dick really did roll his eyes then, but it was at himself, in the rush of telling the clerk of his amazing idea for the anniversary, he'd forgotten he was going to have to pay. The thing was, Dick didn't have any money.

So, he gave a call to Bruce to come and pay for him, but he got a short lecture (so not asterous). It was all good in the end since Bruce agreed to pay for Dick as he went to get the other equipment for his plan.

Precisely three and a half hours later, and two sneaky ninja trips to Dick's room in the Cave, the Boy Wonder had proved himself a real boy wonder as he put everything together, even got his bedroom there feel like home, even though Dick never really used it for much. With all those preparations for his plan done, Dick went over to the jewelry shop to get the locket for Zatanna. With some of the Wayne money, it had been done to perfection, and Dick had never felt so happy. At least, now, he wouldn't feel like such an incompetent boyfriend. Today, luck decided to be on his side.

With half an hour still remaining, Dick decided to pay Bruce a brief visit to thank him for the little help he contributed in his romantic plan, and stayed for some tea Alfred had done for them all. Then, Robin had an extra five minutes to get back to the Cave, so he set off running towards the nearest zeta-beam, and launched himself in it, making into the Cave at four and three minutes, not bad, but he could have done better.

Dick had his glasses on his face now, and the jacket on his shoulders; just to show Zatanna how asterous he looked in it. Boy Wonder found the girls on their same spot at the living room from early in that afternoon, just that now, they were watching a Disney movie with a lot of concentration put into it, so much that it seemed none of them had noticed him come in except for Artemis that gave him a foul look. Okay, so he forgot about the anniversary this morning, but he was about to make up for it, right?

So, with one hand holding a dark blue box that contained the locket (courtesy of Alfred), and a single red rose (also courtesy of Alfred), Dick marched behind the girls and tapped Zatanna's shoulder. She looked up, giving him a glare that could have out done a bat-glare if bat-glares weren't so smoldering yet terrifying, but when she saw what he was carrying, her glare melted into a soft expression.

"Care to join me in my room, Zee?"

The magician nodded, taking his free hand to hold on the way to Robin's room. When they entered, Dick made sure to quietly lock the door behind him, and no, he wasn't going to do anything dirty, he just wanted to have a little more privacy. When he turned around he found Zatanna staring at his room with a blank expression, "So, this is how you make up for forgetting? Not bad, Boy Blunder, not bad at all."

Dick smirked, and even though she couldn't see his eyes, they were gleaming with happiness; he put some hard work into making his room perfect. He'd turned on his bedside lamps, dimming them to a good degree. He changed the red sheets of his bed into soft brown sheets. He'd gotten an iPod and set it on the dark wooded nightstand table with newly bought speakers, and last, but not least, he'd made sure to add a little bit of his cologne into the air since he remembered how Zatanna said she loved that smell on him. Dick might also have done a little bit of vacuuming, but that was off the subject now, his plan was set into action.

"Thank you, I tried. It took me at least two hours of hard work, but it was worth it. Seeing you here, with me, on this special occasion is probably the most 'asterous' thing that's happened to me in a while, and to show my gratitude for you being a part of my life, I would like you to accept this rose and gift." Dick gave a mocking bow, winking at her in the process, but Zatanna still smiled at how cute he looked then. She took the flower and locket, giving him a peck on the nose as he came up from his bow, "Oh, you are such a gentleman, but I still don't forgive you for forgetting."

_Wasn't planning on you to just yet, _Dick thought, smirking, knowing more showers of love were about to come to him. Zatanna opened the box when she sat down on Robin's bed, and Dick kneeled on the floor, waiting to see her reaction. It was a good one too because his smirk widened greatly. When Zatanna opened the box, she blushed, trying to conceive a gasp had been harder than she thought it would be. She gingerly picked up the silver locket, a smile replaced by a frown. "'D & Z'? What does 'D' stand for?" Zatanna knew it was probably his secret identity, and she couldn't have been more excited than she was right then. Robin was most probably going to tell her his secret identity; _he _was going to tell _her!_

Dick sighed, and slowly, took his sunglasses away. Dark blue eyes stared at her cyan eyes, and Zatanna was surprised to be looking at the familiar face. "Dick Grayson? Robin, the Boy Wonder, is Richard Grayson?" Shock was evident on her face, but also a very pleased feeling. Zatanna more than welcomed the fact that her boyfriend was the guy she thought was, oh-so-attractive, she practically swooned all the time he came on the TV screen. Happiness was one way to describe what she felt right then, but also a very smug sensation. Her boyfriend was one _hottie!_

"The one and only, Zee. So, I take it that you like me more now?" Dick winked at her once again, this time it being able to be seen by her, and she knew she was probably going to melt if he did that one more time, not that she was complaining though.

"Always loved you, Boy Blunder, and I still feel the same honestly. Just that now I know how extremely handsome you really are." She leaned over to him, grabbing his cheeks with her hands, and smashing her lips into his. Now that he didn't wear sunglasses, she didn't feel a restraint between them, and that felt awfully nice. The heated kiss must have lasted for a long time; they weren't really interested on counting the seconds, because when they parted they were gasping heavily for air. Neither of them complained whatsoever.

"Hey, Zee, I still have a surprise for you, if you want it." Dick mumbled as he kissed her cheek over and over, moving over to her jaw and then her neck. Zatanna let out a breathless, 'yes', as the Boy Wonder once again proved to be a boy wonder for the second time today. _He was really a wonder with those lips of his,_ Zatanna marveled.

He stood up from the ground, and took Zatanna's hand in his as he led them both over to the speakers, a slow song started to play softly as background music. "Would you do me the honor of this dance?"

Zatanna raised her eyebrow jokingly, "Gosh, you're so corny, it's about to tip over to the 'not funny' mark."

"I try." Dick shrugged his shoulders.

Both lovers ended up dancing to three songs that night, two slow songs, and one really upbeat and techno (thank you, Zee, for ruining the mood). They had gotten so exhausted at the end of the night that they just crashed at Dick's bedroom at the Cave, not bothering to turn off the soft music playing, change, or unlocking the door. They just laid on Dick's bed in total darkness, thinking to themselves,

_Best anniversary…Ever. _


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Dick and Zatanna had woken up at a different bedroom to the boy's room in the Wayne Manor and to the girl's purple bed sheets on her small bed. Barely remembering the events of last night, Zatanna was quick to get on her feet and shout an incantation. "Eit mih htiw eht deb steehs!" Dick, seeing as he was the boy wonder, rolled to one side faster than he could have run to meet his fist with a criminal's face, but since the brown bed sheets were under a spell it was just wasting energy getting away from them, so he gave up and just sat on the floor, waiting to be sandwiched.

When both the young heroes saw where they were, what time it was, who they were with, and remembered why they were there they both took a long look at each other and let out explosive laughter that they were sure the rest of the team could hear outside the walls of Robin's room at Mount Justice. Zatanna walked over to her troubled boyfriend, helping him get out of his 'prison'. She felt like they were both little kids.

"If this is how it's going to be every time you wake up, I'll be sure to be a good distance away from you." Dick cackled, blue eyes sparkling.

Zatanna chuckled too, but then paused. She still couldn't get over the star struck feeling she was getting. She couldn't believe she hadn't ripped that mask and the occasional sunglasses Robin had always worn to conceal his identity before, his eyes were amazing. They literally looked like gems, the blue color of a gem. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, touching his cheek, and kissing his nose.

"I like your eyes." It was definitely not going to be the last time she said that to the Boy Wonder.

"And I like your everything, Zee. Now, please, get me out of here!"

When Dick was freed and he had his shades back on they unlocked the door, Zatanna giving him a suggestive, but questioning look. He blushed and shrugged the unspoken question away. When they came out of the shared room a pair of green eyes that held the biggest spark of mischievousness that anyone had probably encountered met them.

The whole team was sat on the long black couch in the living room. Everyone was holding different expressions. While Artemis and Wally looked like they had just gotten the biggest scoop on a celebrity scandal, Kaldur was shaking his head at the duo, Rachel giggled with her hands desperately trying to cover the sounds, Conner's face was like a wall, and M'Gann looked as confused as ever.

"So, what was going on in there?" At Wally's remark the two youngest members of the team's faces resembled a full-grown tomato.

"Well? Who's going to talk? Or do we have to force it out of you two, dirty minded children?" Artemis made a fist a punched her outstretched hand in a mocking motion. Robin and Zatanna looked at each other and blushed even harder, Dick still didn't regret locking the door, though.


End file.
